Héritage
by emiliekurusu
Summary: Une histoire où Stiles est amnésique...
1. Chapter 1

**Amnésie**

Stiles se leva avec cette impression bizarre qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Mais quand il aperçu son réveil et remarqua qu'il était en retard au lycée, il la balança en loin et se prépara rapidement avant de sortir de chez lui en hurlant un:

- _À ce soir Pa' !_

Il démarra sa fidèle Jeep et parti en direction de Beacon Hills High School.

Il retrouva Scott qui venait vers lui alors qu'il se garait.

Une fois cela fait ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'entrée de l'établissement en discutant :

 _\- Tu n'étais pas avec Derek ce matin ?_ Demanda Scott.

Stiles haussa un sourcil et répliqua :

\- _Pourquoi diable est-ce que je serai avec Derek !?_

Scott se figea dans son élan pour ouvrir la porte et dévisagea avec inquiétude le visage de son meilleur ami...

\- _Est-ce qu..._ Allait-il ajouter avant qu'il ne se fasse couper par son presque-frère.

- _Et toi alors ? Tu n'es pas avec Allison ?_

Scott avait maintenant la tête de quelqu'un qui avait vu un fantôme.

Stiles s'en étonna et dit :

\- _Tout va bien vieux ?_

Scott se dépêcha de rassurer son ami sur son état, bien que lui soit plus que bouleversé par ce qu'il se passait.

En effet cela allez faire deux mois depuis l'affaire du Nogitsune et savoir que son frère de cœur ne semblait pas s'en souvenir n'était pas pour le rassurer. Il semblait avoir tout oublié de l'histoire bien qu'il était au courant du reste comme la meute d'alphas et la lycanthropie en général.

Il avait apparemment même oublié qu'il "sortait" avec Derek bien que le terme plus approprié serait de les désigner comme compagnons.

Ils avaient tous été surpris de la nouvelle. Lui plus que les autres. Il n'acceptait pas que son frère couche avec le Big Bad Wolf du coin.

Il y avait des limites à la reconstitution du Petit Chaperon Rouge tous de même et il préserverait le sien !

Enfin, c'est ce qu'il comptait faire jusqu'à ce que Stiles ne lui fasse remarquer qu'il pouvait très bien se défendre tous seul... A coup de mots.

Croyez-le, il n'avait plus critiqué leur relation après ça ! Il adorait son meilleur ami autant qu'il le redoutait quand il se mettait en colère et toute sa force lycanthropique ne servirait à rien, il ne pourrait jamais blesser sciemment son frère de toute manière !

Et puis il devait l'admettre, ces deux-là se complétait parfaitement.

Ils semblaient bouger en fonction de l'autre, ressentir les envies et besoins de leur moitié sans qu'un mot ne soit prononcé -bien que cela ne soit pas évident pour Stiles-, ils vivaient en parfaite harmonie malgré leurs antécédents et étaient comme conditionnés l'un pour l'autre...

De quoi rendre jaloux tous les couples se disant complémentaires ! Ceux-ci n'arrivait même pas à atteindre ne serait-ce que leurs semelles !

Malgré cela, Stiles avait semblerait-il, tout oublié...

Notamment la mort d'Allison...

Il dit à son ami que celle-ci, ne se sentant pas bien avait préféré rester chez elle.

Il envoya un texto à tous ceux de la meute pour les prévenir de l'état de Stiles et de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé avec le Nogitsune.

Il ne reçu que des messages montrant leur inquiétude et incompréhension.

La meute actuelle les rejoignit et Stiles fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas le changement de son entourage.

Lydia se reprit rapidement devant le choc de voir que son meilleur ami ne se souvenais se rien des deux derniers mois et inventa qu'elle avait pris Kira et Malia (avec qui Stiles ne sort donc pas) sous son ailes comme la Queen-B qu'elle était. Le mensonge sembla fonctionner puisque Stiles leur sourit avant et leur souhaiter la bienvenue ainsi que bon courage, ce qui lui attira un regard noir de la part de Lydia.

Il ne chercha pas à demander où se trouvait Isaac, Erica et Boyd puisqu'ils n'avaient pas pour habitude de traîner avec eux, en tous cas pour les deux derniers...

Ce qui soulagea les quatre personnes présentes qui ne sauraient expliquer l'absence de trois autres personnes en plus de celle d'Allison.

Ils firent semblant de rien tout en profitant de la bonne humeur de Stiles, revenue à son état d'autrefois, quand il ne se culpabilisait pas d'avoir tué des innocents, bien que rien ne sois vraiment de sa faute.

Même si sa relation avec Derek l'avait aidé en partie à retrouver sa joie de vivre.

Ils acceptèrent de se détendre mais ils chercheraient tous à découvrir le fin mot de cette histoire...


	2. Chapter 2

**Démence fronto-temporal**

Stiles s'était renseigné sur la maladie qui causa la perte de sa mère.

Il avait connaissance des symptômes, comme les problèmes d'élocutions, il butait parfois sur des mots, bien que ça ne l'ai pas inquiété au début.

Il avait aussi remarqué son caractère lunatique des derniers jours.

Il y avait aussi cette sensation qu'il lui revenait sans arrêt. Comme s'il manquait des pièces au puzzle de sa vie. Il s'avait qu'une victime -car c'était bien cela- de la démence fronto-temporale pouvait hériter en plus des symptômes de l'Alzheimer.

Il avait remarqué que les discussions de la meute s'arrêtait quand il arrivait pour se tourner vers un autre sujet.

Il y avait aussi les regards blessés et tristes et qui reflétait aussi une lueur de il ne savait quoi, que Derek lui lançait quand il pensait qu'il ne le remarquait pas, sinon il agissait comme le Sourwolf qu'il était.

Et surtout il y avait cette marque sur sa nuque, comme une morsure cicatrisée dont il ne connaissais pas l'existence.

Bref, il avait remarqué que tous le monde lui cachait quelque chose et il s'était décidé à les mettre aux pieds du mur !

Il n'avait cependant pas vu son père suffisamment longtemps pour lui en parler celui-ci se tuant au travail...

Il prit donc sa Jeep et se dirigea vers le loft de Derek où il savait qu'il retrouverai la meute.

Celle-ci le sentit arriver car alors qu'il allait frapper à la porte celle-ci s'ouvrit sur ses amis qui semblaient tous sur les nerfs.

Il les regarda un à un et prit enfin la parole :

\- Je sais ce qu'il se passe !

Les autres le dévisagèrent attendant qu'il développe...

\- J'ai remarqué qu'il me manquait des passages de ma vie... Et j'ai aperçu d'autres symptômes...

Il se tourna vers Scott et le regarda droit dans les yeux :

\- J'ai la maladie qui m'a volé ma mère...

Le regard de Scott s'embua de larmes difficilement contenues.

Ils avaient tous le même d'ailleurs.

\- Je... Hésita-t-il. Il n'y a rien à faire...

Il tituba quand une silhouette à la chevelure rousse lui sauta au coup. Vite suivie par le reste de la meute. Seul Derek restait de côté bien qu'il lisait dans ses yeux que se n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait et étrangement cela ne le surpris même pas. Aussi il se dégagea et s'approcha de son Big Bad Wolf en écartant les bras avec un léger sourire timide sur ses lèvres d'habitude si expressivent.

Celui-ci n'attendit pas plus longtemps avant de le serrer dans ses bras. Enfouissant son nez dans sa nuque et inspirant son odeur.

Stiles agrippa le T-shirt de son aîné de ses doigts et le froissa fortement, comme s'il voulait le zébrer de plissures.

Ils se détachèrent légèrement gênés. Cette situation semblait si normale et pourtant si étrange pour Stiles...

Il retînt un gémissement de justesse lorsque Derek frôla son intrigante morsure et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait semble-t-il fermés, il s'aperçut que Derek était dans le même état de désir que lui.

Il s'écarta rapidement et quand il remarqua les sourires qu'arboraient tous ces amis comme si cette scène était des plus habituelle pour eux, il se dit qu'il devait leur demander un récapitulatif des derniers mois, ce qu'il fît. Il appris donc toute l'histoire du Nogitsune et son lien avec Derek.

Il jeta d'ailleurs un regard vers celui-ci et s'aperçut de celui plein d'espérance qu'il dardait sur lui. Il y répondit par un rempli d'amour débordant, il semblerait que le fait de l'aimer était inscrit dans son ADN, voir même dans son âme, en tant qu'âmes-sœurs...

Il ne fît aucun mouvement quand les autres décidèrent de s'en aller, décidant de rester encore un peu avec Derek. Il ne se dégagea pas non plus quand ce dernier prit son visage en coupe et pressa légèrement ses lèvres de siennes. Par contre il logea sa main droite contre la joue de son loup glissant l'autre dans les cheveux ébènes de son vis-à-vis.

Il entrouvrît la bouche quand une langue vînt taquiner son entrée laissant la sienne rejoindre l'intruse pour entamer un ballet endiablé connu d'eux seul.

Ils émigrèrent dans la chambre du plus âgés sans plus de cérémonie et s'unir pour ce qu'il sembla apparaître à Stiles comme une énième fois parmi tant d'autres qu'il espérait aussi ne pas être la dernière.

Rassasiés tous les deux, ils se laissèrent aller à de nombreuses caresses aussi langoureuses que lascives avant de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur. Les prochains jours annonçaient d'être douloureux...


	3. Chapter 3

**Ce qu'il se passe maintenant**

Le lendemain, Stiles se réveilla dans les bras puissant de son amant. Il soupira de bien-être et se recala confortablement, s'accordant quelques minutes de repos supplémentaires -qu'il avait amplement mérité selon lui. 

Puis finalement incapable de retrouver le sommeil, bien malgré lui il se leva et alla préparer le petit-déjeuner. 

C'est donc derrière les fourneaux que Derek retrouva son petit-ami. Que ça lui avait manqué de pouvoir l'appeler comme cela... 

Il se glissa derrière son compagnon et lui enserra la taille avant de passer son nez sur la clavicule saillante où la marque de leur amour était parfaitement visible sur la peau laiteuse. Il l'embrassa et la suçota tirant de longs soupirs emplis de désirs à son amant, tout cela ne le laissait d'ailleurs pas dans un meilleur état. La marque étant connue pour enflammer le désir des compagnons lorsque l'un d'eux la touchait. 

Puis il s'écarta laissant à Stiles le loisir de finirent la préparation du repas, malgré leur frustration à tous les deux qui emplissait l'atmosphère de la salle au grand malheur du seul lycanthrope de la salle qui n'arrivait pas à retrouver sa sérénité. 

Il se calma néanmoins une fois la table dressée, toujours aussi admiratif des talents culinaires de son amour. 

Quelques heures plus tard alors qu'ils passaient le temps devant le canapé, enlacés ensemble, quelqu'un sonna. 

Derek se leva non sans son air maussade et alla ouvrir non pas à une seule personne mais à toute leur petite meute. Ceux-ci voulaient reparler du cas de Stiles et anticiper leurs actions. Ils avaient toujours surmonté les temps de crises par des plans loufoques soigneusement érigés par son compagnon aux idées plus que farfelues. Mais cette fois il n'y avais pas de méchant à arrêter et ils étaient tous très inquiets par ce qui allait suivre... En effet, ils se doutaient tous de comment tout cela allait finir. 

La maladie de Stiles n'ayant aucun traitement... 

Ils s'installèrent dans les fauteuils et attendirent que l'un d'eux prennent la parole. Après un profond soupire désespéré, Stiles entama la tant redoutée conversation : 

\- Nous savons tous ce qu'il en est... 

Il ne faut pas espérer un miracle, profitons juste du temps qu'il reste... 

Il ne s'attendait pas à la douleur qui brûla sa joue droite. Aussi il regarda Lydia, l'auteur de la gifle avec des yeux ronds comme le reste de la meute. Elle était à la limite de pleurer. Elle avait l'air hystérique ! 

\- Comment peux-tu être aussi défaitiste !? 

Stiles lui répondit avec un sourire attristé : 

\- Je ne suis pas défaitiste Lydz', seulement tu sais aussi bien que moi que rien ne changera ma condition. 

Bien sûr qu'elle le savait ! Cela n'empêchait pas le fait que c'était difficile à entendre, surtout de la part de son meilleur ami ! D'ailleurs elle fondit en larme dans les bras de ce dernier. 

La meute s'empressa de la rejoindre pour un câlin groupé, et même Derek se joignit à eux enserrant son amant de son étreinte rassurante. 

Puis une personne que l'on n'attendait point entra en scène : 

\- Hello ! Je vous ai manqué ? Demanda Peter, puisque bien sûr c'était lui... 

Les autres loups dans la pièce grognèrent après lui. Il haussa un sourcil et afficha un sourire narquois avant de déclarer : 

\- Eh bien ! Tant d'amour envers ma personne ! Je suis flatté ! 

\- Oh je t'en pris, tais-toi donc Pet' ! Ria Stiles. 

\- Je vois que tu es fidèle à toi même dans toutes les circonstances Stiles ! Je savais que j'aurais dû te mordre... 

Les autres ne firent que grogner plus à la remarque. 

\- On sait tous les deux que tu n'aurais pas survécu ! Lança Stiles joueur. 

\- Je ne vais pas nier. Finit Peter avec un léger sourire affectueux. Après tout, l'humain de la meute et compagnon de son neveu était le plus à-même de comprendre la souffrance de quelqu'un qui a tué sans en avoir conscience... Bien qu'à ce moment celui-ci n'en avait aucun souvenir... 

\- Et donc ? Oncle Pet' n'a pas le droit à un câlin ? 

Stiles le dévisagea avec un regard moqueur avant de se lever pour aller à sa rencontre. Il éclata de rire quand l'aîné des Hale l'enserra dans ses pattes d'ours. Ou devrait-il dire de loup ? 

Il fût néanmoins écarté de ce dernier par son amant et son frère surprotecteurs. 

\- Oh allez ! Je ne suis pas mourant ! 

Le "encore" sous-entendu flottait dans l'air comme un rappel de ce qui les attendait... 

Désormais ils étaient tous unis sur le sentiment qu'ils ressentaient. Ils étaient tous très bouleversés par l'odeur de maladie qui transpirait de Stiles. 

Aussi laissèrent-ils leurs différents de côté pour profiter de l'humain de la meute pour les prochains jours, semaines, mois qu'il lui restait à vivre avec eux. 

Stiles réussi à prévenir son père qui comme tous les autres ne réussit pas à encaisser la nouvelle. D'abord sa femme... Maintenant son fils... Il ne lui resterai rien... 

Il demanda dans un dernier élan d'espoir s'il ne pouvait pas être guérit par une morsure. Hélas, la morsure ne ferai qu'accélérer son mal et puis ils savaient tous que Stiles n'aurait pas apprécié. Celui-ci malgré le fait qu'il pouvait parfois jalouser ses amis lycanthrope pour leurs facultés surhumaines était très fier de son statut de seul humain de la meute - Lydia ne figurant pas comme totalement humaine avec sa condition de Banshee - merci pour lui ! 

Lorsque les grandes vacances arrivèrent, tous les adolescents convainquirent leur parents qu'ils devaient rester au loft de Derek avec Stiles. Derek ne pût se résoudre à les mettre à la porte et ils profitèrent de ses jours heureux ensemble jusqu'à ce que la réalité ne les rattrapent... 


	4. Chapter 4

**Héritage**

Alors que Stiles préparait le repas et que les autres attendaient sagement devant la télé, un grand fracas surgit de la cuisine. Ils s'y précipitèrent et furent pris d'un grand effroi lorsqu'ils remarquèrent Stiles au sol.

Il fût amené en urgence à l'hôpital et les médecins le prirent en charge.

Il se passa ensuite tous un tas de choses que nos amis ne prirent pas la peine de suivre beaucoup trop angoissés.

Tous ce qu'ils comprirent fut lorsqu'un médecin leur dit qu'ils ne pouvait plus rien faire pour leur ami.

Ils les laissèrent aller voir Stiles pour ce qui serait la dernière fois...

En entrant dans la chambre, ils réagirent tous à l'état de fatigue de Stiles qui inondait la pièce. Même les humains ne purent passer à côté...

Ils s'approchèrent de leur ami, qui s'empêchait de fermer les yeux.

Ils ne dirent rien, restant dans ce calme effrayant qui insistait pour prendre place parmi eux.

Seul le bruit incessant des machines troublait le silence. Aussi, ils auraient pu croire que Stiles s'endormait...

Mais le bip sonore qui annonçait la fin d'un cœur, d'une vie, les forçait à regarder la vérité en face et à l'accepter.

Tous ne furent bientôt que larmes et gémissement douloureux et désespérés.

La mort s'abattait sur la meute, cinglante...

Lorsque soudainement une lumière jaillit de Stiles ! Ils entendirent son cœur recommencer à pomper le sang, signe de vie, ils furent trop choqués pour remarquer les médecins qui étaient entrés et qui tentaient de leur ramener Stiles.

Ils furent chassés de la salle, laissant les médecins travailler.

Les loups-garous restaient branchés sur la fréquence cardiaque de leur ami, frère ou compagnon...

Puis alors que Stiles reprenait peu à peu vie, ils remarquèrent tous que son odeur se modifiait pour respirer la santé et une légère flagrance de forêt et de rouille, qui les surpris !

Les médecins parlèrent d'un miracle lorsqu'ils finirent tous les examens, la maladie qui le rongeait avait semblerait-il tous simplement disparue...

Lorsque Stiles se réveilla après avoir été plongé dans un court coma de 24h et qu'il passa de derniers examens pour s'assurer que son corps soit bien fonctionnel il pût sortir accompagné de tous ses amis. Ils se dirigèrent au loft par habitude et là ils demandèrent à Stiles s'il savait ce qui c'était passé à l'hôpital. Celui-ci leur raconta l'étrange visite qu'il avait reçu.

Flash-back :

Alors que Stiles sombrait, il atterri dans une salle blanche, sur un tronc d'arbre coupé.

Il sursauta et se retourna lorsqu'une voix l'interpella :

\- Bonjour Stiles, je suis le Nogitsune.

Stiles tenta de s'enfuir, il se souvenait de ce que lui avait raconté ses amis sur cet être maléfique.

Mais il ne put avancer d'un millimètre, semblant faire du surplace !

Le Nogitsune reprit la parole. Il lui annonça que lui-même était mourant. Et qu'il voulait revivre à travers Stiles. Celui-ci lui hurla qu'il ne se laisserai pas faire !

L

e Nogitsune s'empressa alors de la rassurer sur le fait que ses amis l'avais mit hors d'état de nuire définitivement.

Il s'était seulement attaché à lui comme s'il était son renardeau. Il l'avait trouvé très intelligent et il avait été le meilleur de tous ses hôtes. En clair, il était fier de lui et voulais lui offrir un cadeau de remerciement pour tous "ces bons moments" passés ensemble.

Stiles méfiant lui demanda où était le piège. Cela fît rire le Nogitsune qui rétorqua qu'il n'y en avait pas. Seulement sa mort à lui était inévitable et il refusait de s'éteindre ainsi. Aussi proposa-t-il a Stiles de lui léguer son empreinte spirituelle, en remixée, pour qu'il n'ait pas cette faim inassouvable qui forçait à faire le mal autour de lui.

Stiles lui demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas fait cela sur lui-même avant de comprendre :

\- C'est mon côté humain qui peu stopper la faim, tu ne pouvais rien y faire n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet. C'est pour cela que tu es mon préféré ! Tu as tous compris ! Acquiesça avec fierté le Nogitsune.

Le compliment fît légèrement rougir le futur renard qui n'arrivait plus à se sentir méfiant envers le Nogitsune.

Ils pratiquèrent donc l'héritage après que le Nogitsune est tout expliqué à Stiles sur sa nouvelle condition.

Tout d'abord il avait affirmé qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec ces "Kitsunes de pacotilles" !

Ses pouvoirs seraient identiques à ceux des loups-garous mais il contrôlerait aussi le chaos comme s'il était encore le Nogitsune.

Il pourrait absorber la douleur en se nourrissant d'elle ou pourrait l'amplifier.

Il rajouta avec humour qu'il serait aussi plus beau que les lycanthropes, en effet il n'aurait pas ses fausses fourrures -qui les enlaidissaient plus qu'autre chose d'après lui-.

Il aurait un aspect presque identique si on enlevait les reflets roux qui coloreraient ses cheveux, ses yeux ambrés entourés d'un liseré rouge et peuplés de petites taches de la même couleurs, faisant comme des paillettes pourpres, et ses légers crocs...

Il pourrait en plus se transformer en renard à part entière si l'envie lui prenait et il sentait qu'elle lui prendrait souvent..!

Stiles était plus que surpris par l'énumération de ses nouvelles facultés !

Il demanda une énième fois au Nogitsune pourquoi il faisait tout cela.

Celui-ci lui raconta alors qu'avant d'être un esprit malfaisant il était père d'un adorable renardeau qui lui rappelait Stiles par sa manière à se jeter la tête la première au secours de ses amis, ce qui avait causé sa perte...

Stiles bouleversé prit le Nogitsune dans ses bras, le geste lui sembla étrange puisque celui-ci avait revêti son apparence mais ils ne firent aucun commentaire.

Puis le Nogitsune s'en alla, laissant place au spectre d'un renard qui fondit à travers Stiles.

Ce dernier ressenti une forte chaleur et sembla déceler un murmure pratiquement inaudible :

Adieu cher renardeau..

Puis Stiles eu l'impression d'être entouré de brouillard avant qu'il ne perde encore une fois connaissance...

Fin du flash-back :

La meute fixa Stiles comme si une deuxième tête lui était poussée.

Celui-ci rit nerveusement et détourna le regard plus ou moins gêné...

Puis Lydia toujours la première à ce reprendre dans ce genre de situation s'exclama :

\- Il n'y a que toi pour te faire adopter par un esprit maléfique !

Cette remarque détendi l'atmosphère et tous rièrent de bon cœur, les moments d'angoisses devenant de lointains souvenirs...

Scott, à la surprise de tous, posa alors une question très importante :

\- Est-ce que tes souvenir te sont revenus ?

Tous le monde retînt son souffle avant de braquer leurs regards sur Stiles, espérant une réponse positive.

Celui-ci leur répondit par un immense sourire, bien qu'il n'atteint pas ses yeux.

En effet, avec tout ses souvenirs heureux, revenaient ceux des morts qu'il avait causé sous l'emprise du Nogitsune...

Ses amis sentant sa peine vinrent lui faire un câlin. Pour les rassurer Stiles rétorqua :

\- Ça va me manquer les câlins ! Vous m'en ferrez plus maintenant que je vais mieux.

Il sourit sincèrement lorsqu'il entendit des gloussements et des "idiots" faussement exaspérés sortirent de la montagne humaine (surnaturelle !). Il adressa un sourire affectueux à son amant qui levait les yeux au ciel, un léger sourire en coin ornant ses lèvres...

Une fois que tous ses amis furent certains qu'il ne lui arriverait rien et qu'ils s'en retournèrent chez eux, il s'empressa de quémander un câlin à son amant, rien que tous les deux.

Celui-ci ne le lui refusa pas et l'embrassa sur le front avant de déposer pleins de baisers papillons sur son visage jusqu'à sa nuque.

Quand il arriva à la marque de leur lien, il la lécha, récoltant un gémissement appréciateur. Puis il la mordilla et fût surpris d'obtenir une réponse sur sa propre marque. Il allait devoir se faire à l'idée que maintenant son petit-ami était un renard...

Ils se dirigèrent dans leur chambre, semant leur vêtements sur leur passage...

Puis ils firent l'amour encore et encore se prouvant à eux-mêmes qu'ils étaient de retour dans leur vie de couple et que rien ne viendrait les déranger.

Du moins pour l'instant, nous sommes à Beacon Hills...

Mais avec les nouvelles propriétés de Stiles les méchants n'avait plus qu'à bien se tenir !

~Fin~


End file.
